The effect of growth hormone on insulin, insulin-like growth factor and bone mineral metabolism will be studied in children with growth failure from chronic renal failure. Bone density will be monitored by dual energy x-ray absorptiometry and insulin metabolism will be studied by hyperglycemic clamp methodology. Primary study end points will be growth velocity standard deviation score, insulin secretion and bone density.